


Gift, A

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder celebrates his 37th birthday.





	Gift, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

A Gift by Jackie

A Gift by Jackie (NC-17 - SK/M)  
Okay to forward to a.t.x.c. and okay to archive.  
Spoiler warnings: none that I know of.  
Rating: NC-17  
Classification: S (story), R (Romance) SK/M  
Summary: Mulder celebrates his 37th birthday.

The characters and situations of the television program The X-Files are the creations and property of Chris Carter, Fox broadcasting and 1013 Productions, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit will be made.

I would appreciate any feedback.

* * *

A Gift  
by Jackie

Fox Mulder was in a rotten mood. He'd been in a meeting about their last case... a case that had not gone particularly well... all morning. When he'd gone to Assistant Director Skinner's office for a pre-arranged lunch, he'd been told by Skinner's assistant that he was in a meeting and couldn't be disturbed. Mulder had returned to his office to find his partner, Dana Scully, had left early. The note on his desk told him to have a good weekend and she'd see him on Monday.

The whole day, he concluded, had sucked. The worst part, of course, was that he had turned 37 today and felt old. Old and neglected, he admitted. It wasn't that he'd expected Walter to remember his birthday... in fact, Fox doubted that the man even knew when it was... it was a carefully guarded secret. But that rationalization didn't help to ease the feeling of being useless and forgotten.

Mulder flipped his pen onto the desk and rose. He thought about stopping off at Skinner's office, but decided it wouldn't look good. He didn't really have a reason... other than he desperately wanted to see the man that for the past eight months had been his lover. The man he hadn't laid eyes on outside of work for almost two days and hadn't made love to for nearly a week. Fox swallowed hard and picked up the things he needed to take home for the weekend. They weren't on a case at present, so the next two days stretched ahead of him like a testament to his empty life.

"You are pathetic."The agent told himself, shutting the door behind him. He stopped as the phone rang. With a sighed, he moved to answer it.

"Mulder."

"Fox, it's me." He felt the familiar thrill that filled him every time he heard Skinner's voice.

"Hi." "I'm sorry about lunch."The older man told him. "My meeting with the director went over."

"That's okay. Are you ready to leave?" "Uh... no."Skinner sounded uncomfortable and Mulder's heart sank. "I'm going to be stuck here for another few hours. Why don't you go on home..." "No, that's okay. I think I'll just go to my apartment."

"Fox--"

"It's okay."Mulder lied. "Really."

"Are you okay?"Skinner asked. "You sound upset."

"Nope. Everything's fine. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. You want to come over?" "I'll call."Mulder told him, suddenly feeling like being alone. He wasn't at all sure he was going to feel any differently in the morning.

"Mulder--"

"G'nite. Try not to work too late. You haven't gotten much sleep lately." Mulder could feel the black depression settling over him as he switched off the lights and left the FBI building.

At Mulder's apartment, Walter Skinner replaced the receiver in its cradle and looked at the woman beside him.

"He sounded depressed." Scully smiled at him. "He'll get over it when he finds out we didn't forget after all."

"I don't like lying to him"

Dana smiled fondly at her boss. Over the last two months, since she'd found out that he and her partner were lovers, Scully had gotten to know Walter Skinner on a more personal level and found that she liked him very much. Most of her fear that Mulder would be hurt by his relationship with the assistant director had been alleviated. She was convinced that Walter truly loved her partner and would hurt himself before he let the younger man be hurt.

"Well,"Skinner rose. "We'd better finish up... it'll take him about half an hour to get home."

  
Ninety minutes later they looked at each other. "Well, do you think something happened to him?"Walter asked, worry niggling at him.

"Maybe he's stuck in Friday night traffic."Scully ventured, popping an olive in her mouth. Then she had a thought. "You don't think he would have gone to your place instead...?" Skinner reached for the phone to call his apartment when they heard the elevator stop on Mulder's floor. "Get the lights!" Walter hissed, lunging for the table lamp as Scully flipped the overhead switch. The pair slipped into the kitchen, leaving the apartment as they'd found it, illuminated by the pale green glow of Mulder's aquarium.

As they stood in the darkened kitchen, Scully felt Skinner's arm go around her waist. She was glad that their boss felt this relaxed in her presence. At first, when they'd told her about their relationship, Skinner had been uncomfortable around her; awkward. But lately, they both seemed to be more comfortable with each other, to Mulder's relief, she was sure. They heard a key turned in the lock and then the door opened, casting light from the hallway into the living room. The overhead light went on and Mulder closed the door behind him, tossing his coat and a plastic bag on the sofa. "Well, boys and girls, here were are... another fun-filled evening at home. Alone."

Walter felt a pang of guilt go through him at the sorrowful words and Scully felt his hand tighten on her waist. She glanced up at the stern profile. She hoped Mulder would be able to ease some of Skinner's hang-ups the way he seemed to be helping the younger man.

Scully felt his body move, muscles flowing as he strode out of the kitchen, to stand in the doorway.

"What?"Mulder's surprise was obvious. "Walter, what are you doing here?"His brow furrowed. "Why are you here?"He repeated. His eyes widened as Scully's red head poked out from under Walter's arm.

"Sc-Scully?" He stared at his friends. "Happy birthday, Mulder." She smiled at him, slipping under Skinner's arm to stand in front of the AD.

"Close your mouth, Fox."Walter chuckled.

"How... I thought--"

"Well, the assistant director can pretty much have the run of the personnel records if he wants them." Skinner said, trying not to laugh.

"Right."

"Where have you been?" Skinner walked to where Fox stood, intending to give him a kiss, then stopped, half turning to Scully. "Um... I'll, get the wine."

"Oh, go ahead and kiss him!"Dana laughed. "I'll get the wine." A bit self-consciously, Walter closed the distance between them and kissed Fox lightly on the lips. He gazed into brown eyes filled with something he could only define as gratitude. It made his heart ache, that Mulder had thought they'd both forgotten. "Happy Birthday." He whispered, caressing the side of his Mulder's face.

"Thanks." Mulder cleared his throat, glancing at the floor, then his lover. A smile started at the corner of his mouth. "Thanks."

Skinner grinned and turned as Scully came back, bearing a tray with champagne, glasses and hors d'oeuvres. "Happy Birthday, Mulder." She kissed his cheek. "You get to open the bottle... I always have to hold it between my legs."

"That could be fun." Her partner grinned.

As Scully moved around him to sit on the sofa, she caught sight of the lavender bag he'd tossed there.

"What's this?" She asked. Mulder popped the cork and handed the bottle to Skinner. "Hey, hey, Scully, that's..." "Mulder..." Dana whistled appreciatively as she pulled a video tape out of the bag. "Planning on a quiet evening at home?"

Walter poured out the champagne and handed Scully a glass. "What is it?"

"Oh, Sir, if you haven't discovered Mulder's hobby, this looks like a great introduction to it."

"Scully..." Mulder moaned, face flushing.

Skinner grinned. "Oh? What kind of movie?"

He was, indeed, familiar with his lover's penance for porno films and they had provided them with several evenings of educational enjoyment.

"Well, it's a triple feature..."

Mulder rolled his eyes and took the glass Walter offered him. The AD clinked glasses with the two agents and drank, enjoying his lover's discomfort as Scully turned back to the tape box.

"Let's see..." Blue eyes alight with devilment, she sipped champagne and read aloud. "'Boys In Blue... Hot young cops prowl the seamy streets of LA looking for action. Just say 'spread 'em!'"

Mulder gulped his drink, extending his glass for a refill. "And then we have 'Private Dick... Pete Johnson always gets his man - and his man always likes what he gets.' Followed by the ever popular, and very apropos... 'F.B.I. Undercover. When Federal Agent Rod Steele goes undercover to find a murderer, he turns up the heat in New York's wild nightclub scene.'" She grinned across at her partner. "My, my." Beat red now, Mulder mumbled something about spending a nice quiet evening alone and headed for the bathroom.

"Do you think I over-did it?" Scully giggled as Skinner refilled her glass. "Not at all." He grinned. "That's what he gets for thinking we'd forget him." "I'll just get him started and then leave you to it." She winked at him. Skinner was amazed at the agent's playfulness. Mulder was truly lucky to have her for a friend.

"Scully--"

"Dana... remember?" He nodded. "Dana... you have to stay for dinner. I've made too much of everything he likes."

"Nope. I'll stop by for leftovers tomorrow, as planned." She fixed the AD with a stern glance that made him suddenly glad she was *Mulder's* partner. "Tomorrow night we have a birthday dinner... tonight you drive him wild." Skinner threw back his head and laughed as Fox returned from the bedroom.

"What?" The agent asked, suspicious.

"Nothing." Scully strolled to the VCR. "We just thought we'd check out your selection here..."

"Scully--" Mulder looked imploringly at their boss, but Skinner just shrugged and refilled his champagne glass.

"Try the appetizers, Fox." He urged, popping a cracker in his mouth. "Dana did an excellent job on them."

Mulder's brows rose. *Dana?* Shit, he needed to pay more attention.

Resigned to his fate, Mulder allowed himself to be settled between Scully and Walter on the sofa, glass in one hand, a Ritz cracker smeared with *something* in the other. As he watched in mortified horror, the tape began to roll and "Boys in Blue" filled the screen.

"I must say I'm surprised at this law enforcement bend your viewing habits have taken, Mulder." Scully commented, reaching for a canap�.

"He's beginning to appreciate a strong authority figure." Skinner told her lightly, sipping his champagne. Mulder shook his head, sinking lower into the couch. Jesus. Could this night get any worse?

"Ooo, look!" Scully pointed to the screen as an extremely well-built man in a blue uniform came into view. "God... look at those pecs!"

Skinner smiled, settling his shoulder against Mulder's. He wondered how long his lover was going to be able to stand it. He felt Mulder move slightly away and Skinner followed, firmly pressing himself against his side. Mulder drained his glass.

Scully glanced at her partner and took pity on him... he looked as miserable as she'd ever seen him. Time to leave him to his more pleasant fate. With a last look at the screen where two off-duty cops cavorted in the men's locker room, Dana rose, hitting the mute button on the TV remote.

"Well, I have to go, Mulder. It's been fun, though." Relief flooded through him as Fox stood up to accept her hug.

"Happy birthday, partner." She kissed him again.

"We'll see you back here tomorrow night for dinner?" Walter confirmed, getting her coat.

"Yep. Six o'clock." She winked at Fox. "Have fun you two."

She was delighted as the blush crept back into the younger man's cheeks. With a laugh, Scully left, hearing the lock click behind her.

"Well," Skinner turned back to his friend. "That was fun."

"For you." Mulder leaned across the coffee table to refill his glass. "Jesus, Walter, what the hell were the two of you doing?"

"Surprising you."

"Well, you certainly did that." Fox allowed, knocking back half of the bubbling liquor.

Walter had a fleeting doubt as to whether they'd misjudged the effect of their surprise on their unsuspecting friend. Then he saw the spark in Mulder's eyes. "On the other hand..." Fox pressed the 'mute' button and the two cops' guttural moans filled the apartment, "It did give me an opportunity to rent this mood-setter."

Skinner took the remote and tossed it on the couch, then grabbed Mulder's hand.

"Well, we're not setting it yet. First we eat--"

"Walter!" Mulder wailed, allowing himself to be led into the kitchen.

"I worked most of last night at my place, getting this ready, and we're going to eat it." Skinner fixed him with an uncompromising gaze.

"Okay." Mulder conceded, seating himself at the table. "Want me to get the champagne?"

"No. There can't be much left."

He heard another cork pop. Okay.

"Fox... "

Walter sat a glass of wine in front of him, then walked back and forth to the oven, dishing up what Mulder realized were all his favorite dishes. He blinked at the tears that threatened. His mother hadn't even done that for his birthday as a kid.

"I thought I we could spend a nice romantic evening alone... and then celebrate with Scully tomorrow night." He searched his lover's face. "Is that all right?"

"Of course it's all right, Walter." Fox pulled his head down for a kiss. "I just couldn't believe that you knew... either of you." "Well... as I said..." He finished dishing up the food and sat down opposite Mulder. "Eat."

During the meal they talked little, Mulder trying to ignore the sounds from the television while Skinner tried not to laugh at his obvious arousal. The agent heaved a sigh of relief when the meal was finally over, pushing his chair away from the table.

"Sit down."

Fox moaned, eyes beseeching his lover. "Walter!" "I planned a lovely evening for you, Fox." Skinner fought down the smile that threatened as he cleared the table. "I want you to enjoy yourself."

"I'd enjoy myself more if we took this into the bedroom."

Skinner quickly turned to load the dishwasher, but not

before Mulder had seen the look on his face. He felt a stab of remorse and rose to stand behind the older man.

"I'm sorry." Fox rested his chin on Walter's shoulder. "You just drive me crazy and with that damned video playing..." He sighed. "What else have you got planned for me?" His tongue flicked across the back of the AD's neck.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to have a nice dinner." He leaned against the counter, head down, trying to calm his raging emotions. On the one hand, he'd like nothing better than to turn around and drag Fox off to the bedroom. On the other, he'd so wanted the evening to be romantic and memorable and so far, it hadn't been going quite like he'd planned.

"Walter?"

"Hum?" Skinner's head came up, listening, but he didn't turn around.

"What's wrong?"

Taking a breath of courage, he turned around. "Did you really think I wouldn't do anything about your birthday?" He asked.

Mulder could see uncertainty in the brown eyes and he was sorry he'd tried to hurry Skinner along. Suddenly nothing was as important as showing him how much this meant.

"No. I just didn't think you or Scully knew when it was."

"The two of you have celebrated birthdays before--" Walter began, but Mulder shook his head with a sly smile.

"We've celebrated *Scully's* birthday... she's never been able to pry the information out of me." He grinned. "Last year she arbitrarily picked a day and surprised me."

"I'll bet she did."

Skinner reached out to encircle the other man's waist, pulling his close. Their lips met and Mulder felt Walter's fingers rubbing the base of his spine. He bent his knee, gently rubbing it between Mulder's legs.

"Come on." Walter took his hand. "The rest can wait."

But Fox didn't follow. "No. I want to see what's next." He smiled; a sultry smile that raised Walter's temperature several degrees.

"It's... it was probably a silly idea." Embarrassed now, that his romantic evening wasn't being met with the enthusiasm he'd hoped for, Skinner wanted nothing more than to forget it and go on to something he knew his lover would enjoy.

"Try me." Mulder nuzzled Walter's neck and the AD felt his groin tighten. "Come on, Walter. I can't wait to see what that devious brain has cooked up for my birthday."

The older man smiled and nodded. "Okay. Go sit in the living room and I'll get your present."

Relieved, Mulder went to the other room hitting the mute button on the remote control. He noted that "Private Dick" was well underway. "Okay." Skinner returned, carrying a brightly wrapped box. "Happy Birthday, Fox."

The younger man grinned momentarily before he tore into the wrappings. Inside, he found a card and two smaller boxes, also wrapped. He picked up the envelope and opened it.

The card depicted a sea gull soaring over the ocean. Inside was the simple sentiment in Skinner's handwriting, *All my love.*

Mulder swallowed, not looking up, and reached for the first gift.

"There's more inside the envelope." Skinner's voice stopped him.

"Oh?" Mulder picked it up. He drew out a folded letter on official FBI stationery. With a quizzical expression, he opened it and read.

*Your vacation request has been approved. Signed, Walter S. Skinner.*

"I didn't request vacation." He met Walter's eyes. The AD shrugged. "I thought you might like some time off."

*Right.* Curious now, Mulder picked up the larger box and opened it. Inside was a paperback book with a muscle bound blond god gracing its cover. In the man's arms lay a beautiful woman, blond hair flowing over his arm. They were locked in a searing embrace. Fox composed his expression before looking up. Surely this was a joke... Walter couldn't seriously think he'd want to read this crap?

"There's an inscription." The AD deadpanned. Mulder flipped to the title page. *For the rest of the gift, turn to the back."

Cautiously he did so and found a folder with two plane tickets. A grin split his handsome features as he opened them... Big Sur in California.

"A romantic getaway, Walter?"

A flush crept around the older man's ears. "Well, I have a friend with a house there and he's away on business all next month..."

Suddenly enjoying himself, Mulder set the tickets and the book on top of his card and reached for the last gift. He sensed his lover tense and glanced at him. Skinner's eyes were fixed on the package, lower lip caught between his teeth. What the hell...?

Fox unwrapped the gift, and the small box inside. He found a set of Russian nesting dolls. Puzzled, he opened it to find... a slightly smaller doll. Glancing at Skinner, he removed the shell to find a third, similar version.

"I...I realize you won't be able to wear it." Walter stumbled over the words.

Mulder looked at him. The AD took off his glasses, laying them on the end table with a hand that shook slightly. Curiouser and Curiouser.

"But I... wanted you to have it anyway." Fox shook the little doll and heard a rattle inside. "What's this Walter?" His brow rose, teasing. "Voodoo doll?"

*What the hell was it?* Fox thought. *Walter looks like he's going to faint. He's sweating!*

Curiosity getting the best of him, Mulder opened the case and shook something into the palm of his hand.

Fox stared at the gold band set with a small, square black onyx. Numbly, he looked up at Skinner.

*Fuck!* Walter berated himself. *What were you thinking of, Walter? That was a stupid idea. You're going to push him too hard and he's going to bolt!*

Mulder's silence only helped to reinforce his panic. He'd found the ring a month ago and bought it, then agonized over whether or not to give it to his lover. Finally, that morning, he'd wrapped it and added it to the other gifts. Now he feared he'd made the wrong decision.

"I mean... I'm sorry if --"

The rest of his stumbling apology was cut off my Fox landing in his lap, pushing him onto his back on the sofa. The younger man's lips met his in a kiss so deep, so filled with desire, that it took the breath from the surprised AD.

Realization flooded Walter and his arms went around the younger man, his own mouth devouring Fox's, his embrace almost crushing. *He's not angry. I didn't frighten him!* He cheered, elated.

Mulder felt the desperate passion in his lover and met it with his own. It had been so long since he'd held the older man in his arms and he reveled in it. He met each thrust of Walter's tongue with one of his own; dueling, sucking until both men pulled away, gasping for breath.

Skinner's fingers wound through Fox's hair, rational thought fading as the heat rose, driving him to devour his young lover. Suddenly all that mattered was making love to the beautiful body that lay on him.

"Fox... not the couch."

"I don't want to let you go." Mulder whispered. "Even for that long. I like the feel of you under me... your strength..."

"Mulder, if we do it here, you're going to fall on your butt."

The agent took one last kiss, then rolled off Skinner to land on his knees on the carpet. As Walter started to sit up, Mulder stopped him.

"Just lay still." He grinned. "If you can." 

"Fox--" Skinner objected.

"What?" Mulder slipped his hand under Skinner's sweater, pushing it over his head, tossing it over his shoulder.

"This is your birthday. I'm supposed to... to... " He trailed off as Mulder's lips found a nipple and chased coherent thought away.

He arched against the tantalizing mouth, one hand catching in Mulder's hair, the other pulling at the back of the sofa, fingers digging into the soft leather.

Fox ran his palms up Skinner's arms, trapping them above the man's head while he licked Walter's lips, then his throat, down his chest until he met the waistband of his pants.

Mulder's slender fingers unbuckled Walter's belt and unzipped the jeans. He felt the man's heat as he palmed the testicles, already heavy with need. The feel of the hardening organ fed his own want and Fox's gut clenched. His lips moved to the other nipple; biting, teasing it until the nub was hard against his tongue.

"Fox--" Skinner's moan pushed away the last of his control and Mulder slipped on top of him again, fingers exploring skin that had begun to perspire, invading each sensitive spot he'd found over the last eight months.

Mulder pulled back to look into Walter's face. His eyes were closed and a frown marred his brow, "What's wrong?" He whispered, kissing the worry lines away.

"This is your birthday. I want to give you pleasure... not me." Skinner opened deep brown eyes.

"Walter." Fox's tongue swiped at his lover's nose. "This is my birthday and I can do anything I want to, right?"

The older man nodded.

"Well, this is what I want to do."

Mulder rubbed his body against Skinner's, groins pressing against each other, shooting sparks through them.

Walter moaned and arched against him, then reached up to rip at Mulder's white shirt, popping buttons in his fervor.

"Walter, take it easy." Mulder laughed, sitting up, straddling Skinner's waist. "Take it easy on the clothes... this isn't a cheap shirt."

"Shut-up!" Walter growled.

He pulled Mulder to him, capturing his mouth, invading it with a questing, conquering tongue. So intense was their kiss, both men rolled onto their sides and hit the carpeted floor with a thud.

They looked at each other and laughed, Skinner lying on his back, Mulder's head resting on his lover's stomach.

"I told you this wouldn't work." The AD reminded him.

"Yeah, well, let's go to bed." Mulder rose and offered a hand, pulling Skinner to his feet.

"Before we do..." Walter pushed the shirt off Fox's shoulders, to the floor, then slid his own jeans and briefs off. "Why don't we just get out of these..."

"Right." Mulder followed suit and let Walter lead him into the bedroom.

The change of locale had given Walter the upper hand again and he was determined not to let Fox take control. Despite what he said, the AD was certain the young agent would enjoy being done unto better than the other way around. With a determined set to his jaw, he lifted Mulder slightly off his feet and pushed him onto his back on the bed.

"Walter... aggression... " Mulder grinned up at him. "This is something new."

The AD growled softly and began to lave every inch of skin he could reach. Mulder squirmed beneath him, eyes closed, hands gripping his lover's shoulders as the sensations became almost painful in the pleasure. Relentlessly Skinner tongued his balls, sucking first one, then the other into his mouth, rolling them around with his tongue until Mulder's legs wrapped around him, his breath coming in pants.

"Walter, please!" The younger man gasped as Skinner targeted his erection, hard and dripping.

"Please, what?"

Walter smiled around the organ as it grew even firmer against his tongue. Slowly, agonizingly, he began to mouth the penis, sucking lightly when he reached its head, one hand fondling Mulder's balls.

He felt his own arousal mounting and tried to quell it... he was concentrating on Fox's pleasure tonight. He tried to push his own need down, but the sound of his lover's obvious excitement was pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

Heedless of Mulder's whimper, he abandoned the stiff shaft, kissing his way up Fox's torso until he reached the full lips.

Mulder thrust up, but Skinner moved, laying beside him, pulling Fox onto his side as he captured his mouth once more.

Wildly Mulder tried to break the kiss... he wanted Walter and he wanted him now. But the older man was stronger and finally he focused all of his passion into the kiss, hungrily attacking, pushing Skinner onto his back. Two could play tease in this bed...

Walter chuckled and broke the kiss.

"Oh, no, Fox. That's not the plan."

"Dammit, Walter!" Brown eyes implored him. "I thought you were going to give me what I wanted for my birthday!"

"Oh, I am." He drew the tip of his tongue across his lips and Mulder groaned. "Are you ready for your present?"

"Yeess!" It was a heartfelt moan and Skinner admitted to himself that between his own arousal and Fox's need, he wasn't going to last much longer himself.

"All right. Roll over."

Immediately the younger man was on his stomach and Walter bit back a laugh at his eagerness. *I guess I know how to make him come around to my way of thinking.* He mused. *Torture him.*

Mulder reached down to stroke himself, but Skinner caught at his hand.

"No. I'll do that."

"When?" Mulder ground out.

"Soon. Don't be so impatient, Fox." Walter parted his ass cheeks with a finger, teasing at the opening. "We have all night."

"Not if I murder you." Mulder shot back. Smiling against his partner's ear, Skinner urged a finger into his lover, caressing the inside of the opening. Mulder let out a long breath, a moan of pleasure escaping his lips. Encouraged, Walter added a second, and then a third finger, brushing against his core, gripping his lover as Mulder jumped, clenching the pillow.

"Now, Walter, please!" He begged. "I can't stand this much longer. It's been too long since we've been together."

*Damned job.* The AD thought, as he removed his fingers and straddled Fox's hips. His tongue flicked out to tease an ear, then lave the back of Mulder's neck. *I've got to try and spend more time with him when he's here. I can't let him feel neglected.*

Laying along Mulder's back, Walter slowly drove into his lover's body, filling him, while one hand reached to grasp the younger man's erection.

Mulder gasped at the duel sensation, relishing the feel of being filled so completely. A feeling of love and safety washed over him and Mulder drifted for a long moment, nothing but the sensation of Skinner's presence existing for him.

Walter began to pump Mulder's shaft as he pulled out momentarily, and Fox yelped. Setting his pace, Skinner began to thrust, deeper with each stroke, still pumping Mulder's shaft as he built the duel rhythm. Mulder was lost in the passion, riding the comet as his lover took him higher and higher, finally plummeting them both over the edge to lay panting for breath.

He felt Walter move off him and felt a momentary loss. Then the big man drew him close, spooning him to his chest, one arm possessively around his lover's waist.

When he could speak, Fox kissed the arm under his head and settled closer against Skinner's warmth.

"Happy Birthday, Fox." Walter kissed his ear, breath ruffling his hair.

"I love you, Walter. For tonight and tomorrow and every day we've got coming."

"That's liable to be a long time, if I have anything to say about it." The AD warned.

"Yeah. I'm counting on that."

He felt the comforter being pulled up over him as he drifted off to sleep. In the other room he could hear the last of 'FBI Undercover' playing out and he smiled. All in all, it had been a great birthday. The best he could remember, in fact.

Rolling over, he entwined his legs with his lover's and settled his head on Skinner's chest. Yes, a very satisfactory birthday, indeed.


End file.
